cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifica–Polaris Dispute
The Pacific-Polaris Dispute (sometimes also dubbed, DisOrderly Conduct) is a conflict that erupted between the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order in late June. This dispute, like the Moldavi Rebellion, once again tests the relationship that is shared between the Orders. Build-Up Just before the Dispute began, rumors began to circulate that the Orders were preparing for a war with one another. However the only evidence used to back up these claims were the treaties being signed, which led to many of these rumors being dismissed. Signs of Division This gossip remained unsubstantiated until two people, intent on leaving the game with a bang, revealed logs of several high-profile leaders discussing their moves for the future, some of which included plans for an inter-Order dispute. Kurushio's Why hello thar! Jonathan Brookbank's Grand Exposé Joint Imperial Decree The Orders were quick to dismiss these claims, even though many of these logs were confirmed to be real. NPO and NpO issued a statement later that reaffirmed their commitment to the Ordinance of Order. Joint Imperial Decree Beginning of the Dispute While it can be argued that underlying tensions have existed between the Orders since the Moldavi Rebellion, or even earlier, true strain on relations between the two has not manifested itself openly until the New Polar Order's expulsion from the One Vision bloc. Expulsion from One Vision Feeling that the New Polar Order no longer shared the same opinions and goals as those in One Vision, the Grand Global Alliance initiated the expulsion article of the One Vision treaty and submitted the notion to expell the NpO from the bloc. The GGA succeeded in it's goal, with both IRON and NPO supporting their move. A short time later, both MCXA and Echelon withdrew from BLEU and were admitted to One Vision. References: *NpO ejected from One Vision *MCXA withdraws from BLEU *Echelon withdraws from BLEU *MCXA admitted into One Vision *PUKE admitted into BLEU *Echelon admitted into One Vision VE-NpO Tensions Prior to the tensions of the Pacific-Polaris Dispute, the Viridian Entente had cancelled their treaty with the New Polar Order. While originally only declaring neutrality in the NpO-FIST War, the Entente later revoked it's MADP with the NpO after seeing how the events of the war unfolded. VE felt that the NpO had not given them enough warning and had unfairly attacked it's ally and no longer considered Polaris to be a friend. Shortly after the above events transpired, Ardus, Lord of the Viridian Entente, approached Electron Sponge about Chickenzilla, an ex-VE member who was accused of espionage. Emperor Sponge's response was less than friendly, going to the point of threatening their former ally. In response to this move, many alliances began to cancel their treaties with the NpO. The New Polar Order proceeded to lose some of its oldest allies. See: *Viridian Entente cancels MADP with NpO *Sponge-Ardus Logs Treaty Cancellations Cancellations with the New Polar Order *Grand Global Alliance MADP *The Phoenix Federation MDP *Valhalla PIAT *Sparta MADP *North Atlantic Treaty Organization MADP *Alpha Omega FP *Andromeda FP *Independent Republic of Orange Nations MADP Reaffirming Treaties with the New Polar Order *Greenland Republic *Sons of Liberty in Defiance *Siberian Tiger Alliance Doitzel and Corinan Revelations Following the multiple treaty cancellations with the New Polar Order, two ex-members of the NPO revealed that Dilber and several other leaders were plotting against Polaris in order to remove Electron_Sponge. *Doitzel's De Profundis *Corinan's Comrades... After Doitzel and Corinan's topics were posted, Emperor Sponge of NpO stated his own opinions and retold the events from his perspective. In retaliation, Dilber of NPO posted a timeline and list of transgressions by Polaris. Many other individual statements have been released since. *Electron Sponge's statement *Dilber's 'Hello' response *Philosopher's 'The Truth' response *Tygaland's 'A Plea for Sanity' statement *Ivan Moldavi returns for a short time *Ivan Moldavi's 'Take Two' statement *TrotskysRevenge's response Declarations of Support Alliances Supporting NPO *Grand Global Alliance *Old Guard *Andromeda *Ragnarok *Random Insanity Alliance *Mostly Harmless Alliance *Viridian Entente *The Order of the Paradox *The Order of Righteous Nations *The Phoenix Federation *Monos Archein *Valhalla *Independent Republic of Orange Nations *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *64Digits Alliances Supporting NpO *Protection Agency of Independent Nations *Christian Coalition of Countries *Black Defense Council *Sons of Liberty in Defiance *Allied Coalition of Empires *Crescent Moon Republic Alliances Supporting Peaceful Solution *Aquitaine *Atarax *Echelon *Siberian Tiger Alliance *Global Democratic Alliance *The Aquatic Brotherhood Category:Events Category:New Pacific Order Category:New Polar Order